


Never Tear Us Apart

by swtalmnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Communicating Like Fucking Adults, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Tony confesses to Winter that he missed out on one of the hallmarks of teen life from his generation.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	Never Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kate_the_reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/gifts).



> second of four little ficlets i found hiding in my scrivener file from when i took prompts from a non-sexual intimacy prompts list on tumblr and then apparently never posted here
> 
> prompt: kate2kat: Tony/Winter ... slow dance 💜

"Oh, man, this song," said Tony, looking up at the ceiling with a wistful smile on his face, then back down to finish closing up Winter's arm. "I never did get to slow dance to this."

"Why not?" asked Winter, cocking his head, trying to understand. "When is this from?"

"1987, INXS, 'Never Tear Us Apart.' Played in thousands of school gyms across the nation," said Tony, fiddling with his tools and talking a mile a minute. "It was after my time, kinda, I mean, no one wants to slow dance with a 17-year-old boy at a college party. Especially not one who was about to graduate _summa cum laude_ ahead of schedule."

"It's about time, I guess," said Winter, standing up and offering Tony a hand. "Play it again, JARVIS."

Tony blinked in confusion but took his hand automatically, allowing himself to be pulled in, hand fluttering up to Winter's shoulder when Winter's went around his waist. "What is happening here?"

"We're slow dancing to INXS," said Winter, directing him in a gentle swaying shuffle, about all they could manage in the cluttered space. He hadn't really thought things through, but he soldiered on regardless of the heat of Tony's body against his, the enticing smell of his hair and skin, the wide blink of those soulful brown eyes.

Tony licked his lips, which became Winter's new favorite body part of his, after his hands. Tony's hands would always take the top spot, nimble fingers that were so good to Winter despite the terrible things he'd done with his own hands. "Why are we slow dancing?"

"You seemed sad," said Winter. He did a side-stepping twirl, lifting Tony over some half-finished project and onto a clear section of floor. "You should never have to be sad."

Tony's face went soft, the sadness in his eyes deepening as though Winter's words had opened a window into some vast well inside him. "I'm pretty sure the opposite is true, hot pocket," he murmured, gaze flicking away shyly.

"I will always try to fix it," said Winter, hoping he sounded sincere but not quite so fiercely earnest as he felt. He wasn't sure when he'd developed these emotions regarding Tony Stark, but now that they were here, he would have to learn to live with them. "You fix me."

Tony smiled sadly and looked up at him. "I'm a mechanic," he said, like he was quoting something, though Winter didn't know what. "I fix things."

"Even mechanics needs help sometimes," said Winter, giving them another spin to watch Tony's eyes light up with brief delight. "You can ask me."

The song came to a close for a second time and Winter brought them to a slow stop, though he held on when Tony didn't immediately pull away.

"I wouldn't know how, or, or what to ask for," said Tony, licking those lips again, eyes sliding away guiltily.

Winter smiled as gently as he could. "Try me," he offered.

**Author's Note:**

> this one feels a little bit like an alternate start to my winter/bucky/tony/steve fic series, but, ficlet is unrelated


End file.
